<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wish Your Heart Makes by JiminysJournal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536848">A Wish Your Heart Makes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal'>JiminysJournal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Alternate-Episode: s06e03 The Other Shoe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Fix-Fic, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, frozen lake - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of his sister's presumed death, Will Scarlet is able to, at least, lean on his friend Anastasia's shoulder for support…until her family moves to another realm, entirely.  However, he soon finds himself reunited with her, much to her mother's chagrin.  Years later, in Storybrooke, they try to get answers from his sister — who had been revealed to still be alive a year prior — but she won't talk, so turn to an old foe-turned-friend for help.  Meanwhile, Emma and Regina try to figure out how Roxas got so small.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cinderella | Ashley Boyd &amp; Lady Tremaine (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland), Cinderella | Ashley Boyd &amp; Red Queen | Anastasia, Cinderella | Ashley Boyd/Thomas | Sean Herman, Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet &amp; Penelope Scarlet, Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet/Red Queen | Anastasia, Red Queen | Anastasia &amp; Fairy Godmother (Once Upon a Time), Red Queen | Anastasia &amp; Lady Tremaine (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland), Roxas &amp; Emma Swan, Roxas &amp; Evil Queen | Regina Mills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/470182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>EXT. QUADLING COUNTRY LAKE — DAY — FLASHBACK</p><p>
  
</p><p>FADE IN.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It is winter.FOUR KIDS are playing in the snow around a </p><p>lake of ice — three girls and one boy.One of the girls is </p><p>younger than the other kids, who are preteens or young</p><p>teens.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The boy has dark hair, as does one of the girls.The </p><p>younger girl is blonde, and the third girl has red</p><p>hair.The dark-haired girl makes a snowball. </p><p>
  
</p><p>DARK-HAIRED GIRL</p><p>Hey Ana!</p><p>
  
</p><p>The ginger girl looks at her, as she throws the snowball, </p><p>which hits her square in the face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG ANASTASIA </p><p>Ow, my nose!</p><p>
  
</p><p>She makes a snowball of her own.</p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p><p>I’ll get you for that, Driz!</p><p>
  
</p><p>She flings it at her sister.It hits her in the chest. </p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG DRIZELLA</p><p>Augh! </p><p>
  
</p><p>The boy and the younger girl watch this, laughing joyfully. </p><p>
  
</p><p>BOY </p><p>Mind if we join in? </p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG ANASTASIA </p><p>Yeah, Will.You and I versus </p><p>Penelope and Driz!</p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>Alright, then.</p><p>(to the younger girl)</p><p>How’s that sound? </p><p>
  
</p><p>PENELOPE</p><p>We’ll beat you! </p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>Oh! </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED:2.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The four kids fling some snowballs at each other, having far</p><p>too much fun to notice where they are going.Suddenly, </p><p>Penelope slips. </p><p>
  
</p><p>PENELOPE</p><p>Whoa! </p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>Ooh, careful, Penelope! </p><p>
  
</p><p>PENELOPE</p><p>Yeah, I am.I am.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She slowly walks toward the shore.</p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>There.Let’s try to be careful </p><p>around the lake, okay?</p><p>
  
</p><p>PENELOPE</p><p>Yeah. </p><p>
  
</p><p>They resume throwing snowballs, this time being more</p><p>careful.However, Penelope soon slips on an icy rock, this </p><p>time falling.She slides a couple yards across the lake. </p><p>
  
</p><p>PENELOPE (cont’d) </p><p>Will! </p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>Okay, okay.Halt.Halt, halt! </p><p>(to Penelope)</p><p>It’s okay, I’m coming for ya. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He walks toward the lake.Penelope looks below.The ice is</p><p>thin.She can see bubbles underneath it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>PENELOPE</p><p>I’m scared! </p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>Look at me, okay?Just look at me. </p><p>
  
</p><p>CRACK!The ice beneath Penelope starts to crack. </p><p>
  
</p><p>PENELOPE</p><p>Ah! </p><p>
  
</p><p>He gets closer.The cracks grow larger.</p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>I’m almost there, okay? </p><p>
  
</p><p>She nods.He reaches out his hand. </p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED:3.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL (cont’d) </p><p>Come on.I’ve got ya.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She gets up to grab his hand, but — CRACK!The ice breaks</p><p>and she falls in. </p><p>
  
</p><p>PENELOPE YOUNG WILL </p><p>WILL!PENELOPE!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. WILL’S BOYHOOD BEDROOM — NIGHT </p><p>
  
</p><p>Young Will wakes up short of breath.He’s just had a </p><p>nightmare.He sits up and holds his forehead.</p><p>
  
</p><p>END OF TEASER </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>Title Card coming soon!</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED:4.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>ACT ONE </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. SCARLET FAMILY KITCHEN — NIGHT </p><p>
  
</p><p>The place is not much – your typical peasant’s home.Red is</p><p>a favored color here.Candles illuminate the place.MRS.</p><p>SCARLET is sitting at the kitchen table, when her son comes </p><p>down the stairs.She is holding a dark red mug.</p><p>
  
</p><p>MRS. SCARLET</p><p>You have the dream again? </p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>Yeah. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He sits down at the table.</p><p>
  
</p><p>MRS. SCARLET</p><p>I don’t blame ya. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She pushes the mug to him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>MRS. SCARLET (cont’d) </p><p>Find this helps.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He takes a sip and immediately spits it out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>Bloody Hell!Is this whiskey!? </p><p>
  
</p><p>MRS. SCARLET</p><p>Course it is. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He slides it back to her. </p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>I think I’m a little young. </p><p>
  
</p><p>MRS. SCARLET</p><p>Suit yourself, but, if ya ask me, </p><p>circumstances allow for exception.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She takes a sip.</p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>Mum...</p><p>
  
</p><p>MRS. SCARLET</p><p>Yeah? </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED:5.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>If a dream is a wish your heart </p><p>makes, what’s a nightmare?</p><p>
  
</p><p>MRS. SCARLET</p><p>Hell if I know.A punch your gut </p><p>takes?</p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>Yeah.That sounds like it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He breaks into tears. </p><p>
  
</p><p>MRS. SCARLET</p><p>Oh, now you’re gonna make ME cry! </p><p>
  
</p><p>She starts crying.</p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>(sobbing)</p><p>Can’t we keep looking?I mean, </p><p>there’s gotta be somewhere we </p><p>haven’t searched! </p><p>
  
</p><p>She puts her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>
  
</p><p>MRS. SCARLET</p><p>(crying) </p><p>Will, honey, we’ve tried everything </p><p>short of draining the lake itself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>YOUNG WILL</p><p>What about a locator spell? </p><p>
  
</p><p>MRS. SCARLET</p><p>Who will cast it?Glinda’s been</p><p>banished by the Witch, there’s no </p><p>more Wizard.We have no one. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She looks at his teary face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>MRS. SCARLET (cont’d) </p><p>Come here.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He crawls into her arms.</p><p>
  
</p><p>MRS. SCARLET (cont’d) </p><p>We’ll get through this.Somehow. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>6.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. ROXAS’ BEDROOM – DAY – PRESENT DAY </p><p>
  
</p><p>ROXAS is sleeping, buried under his covers, his head well </p><p>off his pillow — in fact, said pillow is nowhere to be</p><p>seen.He slowly wakes up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>ROXAS </p><p>Ungh... </p><p>
  
</p><p>He shuffles around, noticing his bed seems to go on forever.</p><p>
  
</p><p>ROXAS </p><p>What is going on!?</p><p>
  
</p><p>He crawls over toward the edge of the sheets and pushes them</p><p>up. </p><p>
  
</p><p>ROXAS (cont’d)</p><p>Huh?</p><p>
  
</p><p>The pillow is gigundous.So, he looks around and notices </p><p>exactly why.</p><p>
  
</p><p>ROXAS (cont’d)</p><p>Somebody tell me how I got so </p><p>SMALL!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY </p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA is seated at her desk, looking at Roxas, who is sitting</p><p>on it.In her hands are a pencil and a notepad.She is</p><p>wearing glasses.</p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA</p><p>Okay.So, recap this, again. </p><p>
  
</p><p>ROXAS </p><p>(sighs)</p><p>I woke up...small.</p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA</p><p>Right...</p><p>
  
</p><p>She twiddles her pencil.</p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA (cont’d) </p><p>Okay.Here’s what we’re gonna</p><p>do.We’re gonna figure out what</p><p>caused this.Then, we’re gonna </p><p>figure out how to get you back to </p><p>normal. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED:7.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>ROXAS </p><p>Thanks. </p><p>
  
</p><p>WILL SCARLET storms in, ANASTASIA behind him, prompting Emma</p><p>to look up. </p><p>
  
</p><p>WILL</p><p>Oi!I’ve a couple questions for my </p><p>sister! </p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA</p><p>Okay, well, here’s the thing. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She takes her glasses off, folds them, and gets up. </p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA (cont’d) </p><p>I’m kinda tied up with this whole </p><p>thing with Roxas, so —</p><p>
  
</p><p>ANASTASIA </p><p>What about one of your deputies?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Emma thinks this over then points to Will and Ana.</p><p>
  
</p><p>EMMA</p><p>How about this?I’ll put you with</p><p>Lily, and she can take you to visit </p><p>Penelope. </p><p>
  
</p><p>WILL</p><p>These days, she goes by "Lady </p><p>Frost." </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>INT. STORYBROOKE PRISON — DAY </p><p>
  
</p><p>LILY leads Will and Ana through the halls to a cell, where</p><p>LADY FROST is sitting on her bed in the corner.She looks</p><p>at them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>LADY FROST</p><p>Hello...brother.</p><p>
  
</p><p>WILL</p><p>Hello, Pen — Lady Frost.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He bends down.</p><p>
  
</p><p>WILL (cont’d) </p><p>How ya doin’? </p><p>
  
</p><p>She laughs then crawls over to the bars and grabs them. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>CONTINUED:8.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>LADY FROST</p><p>Wouldn’t YOU want to know!? </p><p>
  
</p><p>She then slumps back. </p><p>
  
</p><p>LADY FROST (cont’d) </p><p>Naaaaah!I don’t think I’m gonna </p><p>tell ya!But!</p><p>
  
</p><p>She fingerguns at him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>LADY FROST (cont’d) </p><p>Gotta admire your resolve!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ana kneels. </p><p>
  
</p><p>ANASTASIA </p><p>Listen.Your brother and I — we</p><p>just wanted to know how it</p><p>all...happened. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Lady Frost shakes her head. </p><p>
  
</p><p>LADY FROST</p><p>No.No, I won’t tell you!Nice</p><p>try, Ana! </p><p>
  
</p><p>ANASTASIA </p><p>You said Ansem saved you.What </p><p>happened next?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Frost shakes her head, again. </p><p>
  
</p><p>LADY FROST</p><p>No.NO!OFFICER!</p><p>
  
</p><p>LILY</p><p>Okay. </p><p>
  
</p><p>She leads Will and Ana away.</p><p>
  
</p><p>LILY</p><p>Let’s go. </p><p>
  
</p><p>WILL</p><p>Wait.Wait!</p><p>
  
</p><p>As Lily takes them out, Lady Frost buries her head in her </p><p>knees, shifting her eyes around.</p><p>
  
</p><p>END OF ACT ONE</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>(CONTINUED)</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTINUED:9.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ACT TWO </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. STORYBROOKE CITY HALL — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>City Hall is there. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. STORYBROOKE MAYOR’S OFFICE — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA is looking through some legislation, when Emma </p>
<p>enters, carrying Roxas. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Regina! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Regina sets her papers down and looks up. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Roxas!?What happened!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma lowers her hand to Regina’s desk, and Roxas hops onto</p>
<p>it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>I woke up like this.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Regina shrugs.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Okay, then. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>Do you have any idea of what could</p>
<p>have happened?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Maybe it was something my mother</p>
<p>did...You know...Wonderland!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Roxas snaps his fingers.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>I had mushrooms at dinner!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma and Regina exchange glances. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Come on.Let’s go to Granny’s. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>10.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY — PRESENT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Will and Ana are walking through the streets. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>Guess we’re not gettin’ anything</p>
<p>outta her!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Will. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>Hm? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>She was...scared. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>Scared!?Of her own brother!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>I don’t — The way she was </p>
<p>acting.It reminded me of</p>
<p>myself!Of how I felt around my</p>
<p>own mother! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>Scared. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She nods. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Scared. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Will puts hand to his head. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>Bloody hell...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He lowers his hand. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL (cont’d) </p>
<p>Is there somethin’ can we do? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Well...We DO know someone who can </p>
<p>read fears! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>11.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. QUADLING COUNTRY WOODS — DAY — FLASHBACK </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Young Will and Ana are taking a stroll through the woods of </p>
<p>Quadling Country.It is now Summer, but it looks almost</p>
<p>like Fall — there are plenty of red leaves and even red </p>
<p>grass.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG WILL</p>
<p>What’s the point of raisins?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG ANASTASIA </p>
<p>(laughing) </p>
<p>What? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG WILL</p>
<p>Like...they’re dried grapes!And </p>
<p>they’re weird and rubbery!They —</p>
<p>They freak me out!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG ANASTASIA </p>
<p>(beat) </p>
<p>Okay.Prunes, too? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG WILL</p>
<p>Weirdly, no.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They stop, when they see the lake.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Come on, Will.Let’s go somewhere</p>
<p>else.Somewhere less...you know. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG WILL</p>
<p>(shakes head)</p>
<p>I just don’t understand how we were </p>
<p>never able to find her! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ana sulks.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG WILL (cont’d) </p>
<p>That’s just the thing!If we </p>
<p>couldn’t find her, what if she’s</p>
<p>not even IN the lake!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Will... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG WILL</p>
<p>I know. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She puts her hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 12.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Your sister’s gone.She has been </p>
<p>for months. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG WILL</p>
<p>Yeah.Yeah, let’s get outta here.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She pats his back and they continue their walk. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Hey!I’m here for you, okay? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG WILL</p>
<p>Yeah.Thanks!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG ANASTASIA </p>
<p>I’m not going anywhere. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. TREMAINE HOUSE — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A SOLD sign has been posted in front of the Tremaines’</p>
<p>house.LADY TREMAINE hands some bags into a carriage.Its </p>
<p>DRIVER’s face cannot be seen. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>DO be careful with these, Drizella! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mrs. Scarlet walks up to her. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MRS. SCARLET</p>
<p>I...can’t believe you’re leaving, </p>
<p>Eleanor.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Well, I found an opportunity, and I </p>
<p>took it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MRS. SCARLET</p>
<p>But another realm?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>I have connections. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MRS. SCARLET</p>
<p>Too bad you couldn’t get us into</p>
<p>your wedding... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>(smirking) </p>
<p>Yes, it is, isn’t it?I guess you</p>
<p>were just too — </p>
<p>(chuckles) </p>
<p>(MORE)</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 13.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE (cont’d)</p>
<p>— common for my fiancé’s tastes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Elsewhere, Will, who’s hair is a bit shorter, now (though </p>
<p>not nearly as short is it is when he’s an adult), is saying </p>
<p>his goodbyes to Anastasia.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG WILL</p>
<p>So, uh, this is it I guess. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Yeah...I’m gonna miss you.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She starts to tear up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG WILL</p>
<p>Hey.That’s not fair.You know</p>
<p>crying’s contagious in my family! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG ANASTASIA </p>
<p>(smiles) </p>
<p>Good!You should cry.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He starts to tear up, too.And they hug. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>You’ll be okay? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG WILL</p>
<p>Hey.You’ve helped me out</p>
<p>plenty!I think I can take it from </p>
<p>here! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG ANASTASIA </p>
<p>(sniffles) </p>
<p>Okay. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She pats his back.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>(o.s.) </p>
<p>ANASTASIA!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They pull apart, and Ana looks at her mother waving her into</p>
<p>the carriage. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE (cont’d)</p>
<p>It’s time to go!Lest we keep our</p>
<p>new family waiting! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As they get in, Ana waves to Will, for what she thinks is </p>
<p>one last time.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 14.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Bye, Will!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>YOUNG WILL</p>
<p>Goodbye...Ana.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She closes its door behind her, and, as it takes off, we</p>
<p>finally see its drivers’ face — TERRA quite happily — and </p>
<p>blissfully unaware of Lady Tremaine’s schemes — swings his</p>
<p>keyblade, putting armor on both him and the carriage. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MRS. SCARLET</p>
<p>Well, that’s somethin’ ya don’t see </p>
<p>every day!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It disappears into a portal.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>END OF ACT TWO</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTINUED: 15.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ACT THREE </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY — PRESENT DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Half the PEOPLE in the diner are female.ASHLEY BOYD serves</p>
<p>food to HENRY, KAIRI, RIKU, and LAWRENCE. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ASHLEY</p>
<p>Here you go!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>Thanks, Ashley! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She smiles and heads toward the kitchen.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LAWRENCE</p>
<p>(to Riku)</p>
<p>Listen.I get what you’re going</p>
<p>through.What with Naminé’s</p>
<p>disappearance and all.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>KAIRI </p>
<p>Yeah... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIKU</p>
<p>Thanks.But, you know... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma and Regina enter, Roxas on the former’s shoulder.This</p>
<p>catches Henry’s attention.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HENRY </p>
<p>What the... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>We’re workin’ on it, kid! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ashley stops, just before she enters the kitchen, and turns </p>
<p>around.She starts to walk toward them.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ASHLEY</p>
<p>Can I help you? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She stops, upon reaching them.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Actually...Yes. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Roxas, here, had mushrooms last </p>
<p>night, and now he’s — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 16.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>— tiny. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma nods.Then, almost immediately, GRANNY bursts through </p>
<p>the kitchen door. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>GRANNY</p>
<p>HEY!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She walks up to them, the backs of her hands on her </p>
<p>hips.Once she reaches them, she points her finger at them,</p>
<p>accusatorily. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>GRANNY</p>
<p>I’ll have you know that NOTHING in</p>
<p>my kitchen has ANY spells, hexes, </p>
<p>curses, or jinxes in it, okay!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Be that as it may...We DID just </p>
<p>fight a battle with my mother.Who </p>
<p>once ruled part of Wonderland.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>GRANNY</p>
<p>That sister of yours...the</p>
<p>pirate.She DID trash this place </p>
<p>last night! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Did she, now? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>GRANNY</p>
<p>Hmm...</p>
<p>(shouting to the kitchen)</p>
<p>EIGHTY-SIX THE SPOTTED CAPS!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Actually, can you hand those over </p>
<p>to us?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>GRANNY</p>
<p>Alright...</p>
<p>(shouting to the kitchen)</p>
<p>THE SPOTTED CAPS GO TO THE FUZZ!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Uh, thanks.I think. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ASHLEY</p>
<p>Hey, if you need my help with </p>
<p>anything, let me know.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 17.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>Yeah, actually, having you around </p>
<p>might help. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ASHLEY</p>
<p>Okay. </p>
<p>(to Granny)</p>
<p>Do you mind?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>GRANNY</p>
<p>Go ahead. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ASHLEY</p>
<p>Alright, then!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. SHERWOOD FOREST — DAY — FLASHBACK</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Now grown, Anastasia and Will are walking together, holding </p>
<p>hands.She’s smiling.He’s giving her heart eyes. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>(blushes)</p>
<p>What? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>You.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He smiles, and she laughs.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL (cont’d) </p>
<p>Still can’t believe we found</p>
<p>eachother, again. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>It’s been nearly a year, since you</p>
<p>showed up here! </p>
<p>(pause)</p>
<p>I should, um, probably be getting </p>
<p>back home, soon.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>Alright, then.I’ll walk you!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>(nods) </p>
<p>I’d like that!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She leans in. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>Watch for my mother.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>18.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. ELLA’S HOUSE — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA is wiping the windows.On the sills are THREE MICE</p>
<p>dressed in cute clothes — one in a yellow shirt, one in a </p>
<p>red shirt, and one in a pink dress.She smiles at</p>
<p>them.The ROYAL MESSENGER rides up to the house on his </p>
<p>horse.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>(to the mice)</p>
<p>Be good; we have a guest! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She sets her rag down and faces the Messenger, as he</p>
<p>dismounts.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA (cont’d) </p>
<p>How can I help you? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He pulls out a letter, sealed with a ribbon.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MESSENGER </p>
<p>I bring an invitation to the Royal</p>
<p>Ball. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lady Tremaine and DRIZELLA burst out of the house.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Do my eyes deceive me!?The Royal</p>
<p>Messenger!?At my home!? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MESSENGER </p>
<p>I am here.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He hands her the letter, and she opens it.As she reads it,</p>
<p>Drizella tries to sneak a peak. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>My my...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Anastasia steps onto the patio from out back. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>What did I miss?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>We’ve been invited to the Royal </p>
<p>Ball. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Really? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 19.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Imagine.Eligible noblemen!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She waves Ana over and puts her arms around both her and</p>
<p>Drizella. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE (cont’d)</p>
<p>And the two of you get the</p>
<p>opportunity to mingle with them!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>I — Well —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Drizella eyes her suspiciously. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>Yes!It’ll be the chance of a</p>
<p>lifetime! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>And to think —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She lightly backhands Ana’s stomach and looks at her. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE (cont’d)</p>
<p>The Prince! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She shifts her head toward Drizella.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE (cont’d)</p>
<p>He’s single!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>I’m sure the odds of —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She pauses briefly, when she notices Will sneaking off out</p>
<p>back. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA (cont’d) </p>
<p>— of spending quality time with </p>
<p>the Prince are extremely low! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>And yet, higher for those of us who </p>
<p>will be there!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Now, come, girls.We have shopping </p>
<p>to do.</p>
<p>(to Ella)</p>
<p>Windows.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ella resumes cleaning.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 20.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Do we have to?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ella listens to Ana closely.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>You wouldn’t want to make a fool of </p>
<p>yourself for the Prince and show up </p>
<p>in an old dress, would you!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>Yeah! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They head off.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MESSENGER </p>
<p>Well.I have more invitations to </p>
<p>deliver.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ella turns to face him and curtsies.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>Best of luck. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He hops back on his horse and rides off.Once he’s gone, </p>
<p>Ella pivots back to the window and leans toward the mice. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Jacques, Gus, Mary!Did you hear </p>
<p>that!The Royal Ball!</p>
<p>(to herself) </p>
<p>Now, what to wear...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The mice all exchange looks and scurry off into the house,</p>
<p>Ella opening the door for them. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. STORYBROOKE PARK — DAY — PRESENT DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HEEBIE-JEEBIE is flying through the sky.On the ground, the</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK and TWEEDLE DUM are watching, standing by the</p>
<p>lake.Ana and Will walk up to them.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>Hey, Jabber!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As she turns around, the Jabberwock holds out her arm, and</p>
<p>Heebie-Jeebie lands on it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK</p>
<p>Can I help you? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Tweedle Dum looks at her then turns around, as well.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 21.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Is there any way you can read </p>
<p>someone’s fears without hurting </p>
<p>them? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK</p>
<p>Well...My powers were given to me </p>
<p>as a curse.I am doomed to feel</p>
<p>others’ fears.I merely weaponized </p>
<p>that curse by repeating what I</p>
<p>saw.So, yes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>Can you help my sister? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK</p>
<p>I’m not a therapist!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>(hanging his head) </p>
<p>I know... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK</p>
<p>But...if I had one with me —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He looks up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK (cont’d) </p>
<p>— I may consider it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. ARCHIE HOPPER’S WAITING ROOM — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ARCHIE opens his office door from the inside, and NEAL</p>
<p>exits, stopping in the doorway. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>NEAL</p>
<p>So, yeah.Basically, Aqua and my </p>
<p>arresting officer were my first </p>
<p>therapists. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ana, Will, Tweedle Dum, and the Jabberwock enter. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ARCHIE</p>
<p>Hey, there!Can I help you?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BELLE is checking books in, when Regina, Ashley — carrying</p>
<p>a box of shrooms — and Emma — with Roxas still on her </p>
<p>shoulder — enter. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 22.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BELLE </p>
<p>Hi, there!Sorry, I’m a bit</p>
<p>swamped, today!With Ienzo having</p>
<p>been kidnapped by Cora, I’ve had to </p>
<p>take on more work to keep this</p>
<p>place running!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ASHLEY</p>
<p>That’s okay!We were just looking</p>
<p>for books on magical mycology!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Belle points toward the back. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BELLE </p>
<p>Back there, in the reference</p>
<p>section, I have a whole bunch of</p>
<p>mycology books, INCLUDING those on</p>
<p>mushrooms from Wonderland!</p>
<p>(looking at Roxas) </p>
<p>I’m...assuming that’s what this is</p>
<p>about?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>Yeah.Kinda shrank!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Belle sets the books down and holds her finger up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BELLE </p>
<p>Hold on!Let me help.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She leads them to a shelf in the reference section near a </p>
<p>table.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BELLE (cont’d)</p>
<p>Let’s see...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Bell scans the shelf, until she finds a worn, crimson,</p>
<p>leather-bound book and pulls it out.On the cover is a </p>
<p>drawing of a toadstool above the book’s title Eat Me, both</p>
<p>printed in faded, metallic, black ink.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BELLE (cont’d)</p>
<p>Here we go! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>While opening the book and placing it in her left hand, she </p>
<p>nods to the table, and Ashley sets the box on it.With her </p>
<p>right hand, Belle alternates between turning pages and</p>
<p>picking through the box, until she finds a match. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BELLE (cont’d)</p>
<p>BINGO!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 23.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>What’d you find?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BELLE </p>
<p>Well... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Well, what!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BELLE </p>
<p>It’s...potent!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Are you kidding me!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Regina. </p>
<p>(to Belle) </p>
<p>Is there ANY cure?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BELLE </p>
<p>MAYBE fairy dust. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>"Maybe?"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BELLE </p>
<p>It requires old, OLD knowledge! </p>
<p>You might have to go directly to</p>
<p>the Blue Fairy, for this one! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>I don’t care, as long as I can get</p>
<p>back to my normal size! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Don’t worry, I won’t rest, until</p>
<p>you are!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>Thanks! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>BELLE </p>
<p>Um, I’ll go make you a copy!To</p>
<p>take to Blue! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She walks away, with the book.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>24.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. ELLA’S BEDROOM — NIGHT — FLASHBACK </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ella enters to see a beautiful dress on a mannequin.It is </p>
<p>accompanied by a pink, satin hair ribbon adorned with round,</p>
<p>glass beads.In awe, she looks down at the mice. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>Did you do this!? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. ELLA’S HOUSE FOYER — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ella steps down the stairs in her beautiful dress, the</p>
<p>biggest smile on her face.The moment Lady Tremaine enters,</p>
<p>she looks at her, with a look of pure disgust.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>WHAT...are you wearing!?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>My...My dress.For the Ball. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>(laughs) </p>
<p>You aren’t going to the Ball! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>Excuse me?But all my housework is </p>
<p>done, and — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Is it?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Drizella and Anastasia enter. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE (cont’d)</p>
<p>Because, by the looks of it, there</p>
<p>is still MUCH to be cleaned up! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>I — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>(to her daughters) </p>
<p>Isn’t that right? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>Yes, the kitchen’s a mess.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>I just cleaned it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 25.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>When? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>Um...maybe fifteen minutes ago? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>Well, it needs cleaned, again.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lady Tremaine glares at Ana.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>And...And the front patio!It</p>
<p>needs...swept.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>I’m afraid you won’t be able to go. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She grabs Ella’s sleeve.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE (cont’d)</p>
<p>Which is probably for the best... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>RIP!She tears the sleeve. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE (cont’d)</p>
<p>It would save you the </p>
<p>embarrassment.</p>
<p>(to her daughters) </p>
<p>Wouldn’t you agree, girls?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>Oh, yes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She walks up to Ella and tears the other sleeve.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Such a...hideous dress. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And pats her shoulder, shaking her head.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA (cont’d) </p>
<p>And it’s not staying together </p>
<p>well... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lady Tremaine pushes Anastasia toward Ella. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>YEAH! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Both of Ella’s stepsisters continue to tear the dress she is</p>
<p>wearing to shreds.She tries to fight them off but to no </p>
<p>avail.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 26.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>STOP! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The final straw is when Ana grabs her hair ribbon,</p>
<p>causingthe glass beads to fall to the ground, where one </p>
<p>cracks in half.Ella falls to her knees, sobbing.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Now, do clean this up; the carriage </p>
<p>will be here in an hour.We’ll be</p>
<p>back not long after midnight. </p>
<p>(to her daughters) </p>
<p>Let us finish getting ready!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She and Drizella smugly head upstairs.Once they’re out of </p>
<p>sight:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Here. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She gets down and helps Ella pick up the pieces, only for </p>
<p>her to swat away her arm. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>It’s ruined.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Nonetheless, Ana continues helping out. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>I’m...sorry.Mother expects</p>
<p>certain — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>WHY CAN’T I GO INSTEAD OF </p>
<p>YOU!?You don’t even want to go, </p>
<p>anyway!You’d rather run off into</p>
<p>the forest with your thief lover! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Will is a childhood friend! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>Is that all he is?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Anastasia gets up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>(o.s.) </p>
<p>ANASTASIA!!!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>AND YOU BEST HAVE THIS PLACE CLEAN</p>
<p>BY THE TIME WE’RE DOWN! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 27.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She storms up the stairs. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>I’m on my way!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. ANASTASIA’S ROOM — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Anastasia enters and locks the door behind her. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Bippidi-Boppidi-Boo.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The FAIRY GODMOTHER flies through the window. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>FAIRY GODMOTHER </p>
<p>You have called for me? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>It’s my sister.Her life has </p>
<p>been...awful.Once we leave, can </p>
<p>you see to it that...that her night </p>
<p>isn’t so miserable? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>FAIRY GODMOTHER </p>
<p>Of course!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>And do keep me out of it! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>FAIRY GODMOTHER </p>
<p>If that is what you wish, my</p>
<p>godchild. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ana smiles, as the Fairy Godmother flies out the window.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>END OF ACT THREE</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTINUED: 28.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ACT FOUR</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes” is playing when Ella </p>
<p>enters.Half the PARTYGOERS are female.She spots her </p>
<p>stepfamily, so she tries to hide from them but quickly bumps</p>
<p>into THOMAS.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>Oh, sorry!I wasn’t paying a — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ella is soon distracted by his good looks.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>Hi... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>It’s okay.It happens to the best</p>
<p>of us.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>(smiles) </p>
<p>Thanks.I’m Ella.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>It’s nice to meet you, Ella.My</p>
<p>apologies, if I’m being too </p>
<p>forward, but may I have this dance? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He holds out his arm for her to take, but she just folds</p>
<p>hers together.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>You’re gonna ask me to dance and</p>
<p>without even telling me your name!? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He pulls his arm back.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>It’s Thomas.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She holds her hand up, in-front of her. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>Oh, just like the...Prince. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>And immediately facepalms.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>I’m such an idiot.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 29.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>Relax.I’m nothing if not humbled. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Smiling, she holds out her hand, which he takes.And they</p>
<p>dance.Elsewhere, Lady Tremaine is leading Ana through the </p>
<p>crowd, when she spots them. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>(huffs)</p>
<p>See?You took so long, and now </p>
<p>some other girl has his attention!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>I don’t see what the big deal is, </p>
<p>mother. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>I know what the problem is!You’re </p>
<p>still pining for that Quadling boy, </p>
<p>aren’t you? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>His name is Will!And, for the </p>
<p>record —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>(scoffs) </p>
<p>I knew it.Listen here: I did not</p>
<p>do this amount of social climbing </p>
<p>to watch my daughter throw it all </p>
<p>away for some...peasant.Look at </p>
<p>your sister.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She points to Drizella, who is clearly having the time of </p>
<p>her life, entertaining SOME MAN OF HIGH STATUS. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE (cont’d)</p>
<p>(o.s.) </p>
<p>First thing she did here was find a </p>
<p>SMART match!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She turns back to Ana, grabbing her ear.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE (cont’d)</p>
<p>And I expect the same of you, if</p>
<p>you know what’s good for you. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She yanks it, as she lets go. As her mother walks away, </p>
<p>Anastasia looks like she’s the most miserable person, not </p>
<p>just at the Ball, but in the world. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>30.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. STORYBROOKE PRISON — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lily is leading Will, Ana, Archie, and the Jabberwock down</p>
<p>the hallway.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY</p>
<p>I hope you’re right about this... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They reach Lady Frost’s cell. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY FROST</p>
<p>Look.Who’s.Back!Ooh!And you </p>
<p>brought friends!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lily lets Archie and the Jabberwock in. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ARCHIE</p>
<p>Hello, Penelope.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He sits on the opposite bed.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY FROST</p>
<p>It’s —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ARCHIE</p>
<p>I’m Dr. Hopper. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Jabberwock sits next to him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ARCHIE (cont’d) </p>
<p>This is my...assistant. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK</p>
<p>Jill.What’s troubling you,</p>
<p>Penelope? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY FROST</p>
<p>I —Nah, you’re not gonna get me </p>
<p>to talk!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK</p>
<p>That’s okay.I don’t need you to.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As Lady Frost gives the Jabberwock a look of confusion, the </p>
<p>latter leans in, staring at her intently. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>FLASH BACK AND FORTH TO:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>31.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. BENEATH THE QUADLING COUNTRY LAKE — DAY — FLASHBACK</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Jabberwock is floating in the lake.As she looks </p>
<p>around, the flashes back and forth into Penelope.The</p>
<p>coldness closes in on her.But she is pulled out, just as</p>
<p>she drifts asleep.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. QUADLING COUNTRY WOODS — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Penelope wakes up by a fire.Sitting by it is a cloaked</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS </p>
<p>(staring deeply into the fire) </p>
<p>So.You awaken.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>PENELOPE</p>
<p>Huh?Who are you?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS </p>
<p>My name — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He gets up and faces her. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)</p>
<p>— is Ansem. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She sits up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>PENELOPE</p>
<p>Did you save me?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS </p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She gets up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>PENELOPE</p>
<p>My family must be — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS </p>
<p>— looking for you?You fell into </p>
<p>a frozen lake.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She is dumbstruck.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)</p>
<p>Welcome the Darkness into your</p>
<p>heart.Let it expose the lies of </p>
<p>the Light.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 32.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>PENELOPE</p>
<p>I don’t — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS </p>
<p>What do you hope to accomplish?Do </p>
<p>you want to keep suffering like </p>
<p>this? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She looks around then, trembling, shakes her head.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)</p>
<p>Then, swear your loyalty to me. </p>
<p>Swear your loyalty to me, and I can </p>
<p>teach you how to be strong! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>PENELOPE</p>
<p>I swear.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS </p>
<p>See?I knew you would say that.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. HOLLOW BASTION RISING FALLS — DAY – MONTAGE</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Penelope is facing a NOW-CORPOREAL ANSEM.Joining her are</p>
<p>the ART THIEF, the OLD WOMAN, DODGER, a REGALLY-CLAD WOMAN</p>
<p>WITH A SCAR DOWN HER LEFT EYE, and OTHERS, half of whom are </p>
<p>female.Also, inexplicably, a DONKEY.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS </p>
<p>Now, you weak-hearted fools,</p>
<p>WITNESS REAL POWER! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As we get flashes of various strenuous, training battles, </p>
<p>particularly those involving Penelope, Ansem chides them. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)</p>
<p>You insolent little...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Penelope is now facing Dodger.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)</p>
<p>SUBMIT! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Penelope is now facing the donkey.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)</p>
<p>Come, open your heart!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Penelope is now facing the Old Woman. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 33.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)</p>
<p>All shall be extinguished!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Penelope is now facing the scarred woman. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)</p>
<p>Come...DARKNESS!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Penelope is now facing the art thief. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANSEM, SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)</p>
<p>Do not deny your fear!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. STORYBROOKE PRISON — DAY — PRESENT DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All, as before.The Jabberwock reels away. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK</p>
<p>(trembling)</p>
<p>Bring my owl. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>What did you —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK</p>
<p>BRING!MY OWL! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. STORYBROOKE PRISON — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Jabberwock is sitting on a bench, holding </p>
<p>Heebie-Jeebie.Tweedle Dum is rubbing her back, comforting </p>
<p>her.Archie is pacing behind them. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>TWEEDLE DUM </p>
<p>It’s okay.Take all the time you </p>
<p>need. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ARCHIE</p>
<p>Listen.If you ever want to talk </p>
<p>to me — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK</p>
<p>Thanks.I’ll consider it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. STORYBROOKE PRISON — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lily, Will, and Ana are standing outside Lady Frost’s cell, </p>
<p>where she is laying on her bed. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 34.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY FROST</p>
<p>You see?They’ll come for me!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY</p>
<p>It’s okay.You don’t have to </p>
<p>worry!Ansem’s dead. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lady Frost sits up. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY FROST</p>
<p>No, he’s not!Just...contained.</p>
<p>Besides, his counterpart’s still</p>
<p>out there!Xemnas!And he’s still </p>
<p>having people bumped off! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Will and Ana look at eachother. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY FROST (cont’d) </p>
<p>That’s what happened to Dodger! </p>
<p>Had the Alchemist deal with him!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY</p>
<p>Alchemist?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lady frost nods.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY (cont’d) </p>
<p>(to Will and Ana)</p>
<p>Visiting hours are over.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She leads them back down the hall.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY (cont’d) </p>
<p>When she’s ready, ask Jill to meet</p>
<p>me at the station for further </p>
<p>questioning.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. CONVENT OF THE SISTERS OF SAINT MEISSA — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR is walking down the hall with ANOTHER NUN.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR </p>
<p>And make sure you take care of</p>
<p>that. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The other nun nods.Regina, Ashley, and Emma enter, the</p>
<p>latter with Roxas on her shoulder.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Mother Superior.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 35.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR </p>
<p>(to the nun) </p>
<p>Excuse me.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The nun walks away, and Mother Superior turns to the group. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR (cont’d)</p>
<p>Can I help you? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>Yeah... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR </p>
<p>What happened?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Well —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She unrolls a photocopy of the page from the mushroom book. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA (cont’d) </p>
<p>— Roxas, here, got a dose of this.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mother Superior walks up to Regina and takes the photocopy. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR </p>
<p>Oh... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>That...doesn’t sound good.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR </p>
<p>I’m afraid I never learned this </p>
<p>particular spell.And I’m the</p>
<p>Queen of Fairies. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>But Neal said you were the original </p>
<p>magic.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR </p>
<p>Not...exactly accurate.In fact, I </p>
<p>am FAR from the first FAIRY.</p>
<p>(pause)</p>
<p>The...only person I ever knew who </p>
<p>could do this was a woman named </p>
<p>Skuld.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>Skuld?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 36.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Okay.Where can we find</p>
<p>this...Skuld? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma’s car pulls up, and she gets out.As Regina and Mother</p>
<p>Superior get out, Emma reaches in, to allow Roxas to get</p>
<p>into her hand.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>(looking at the storefront)</p>
<p>I don’t even know why I asked.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma places Roxas on her shoulder and closes the door.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE GATES — NIGHT — FLASHBACK</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Gus, in HIS HUMAN FORM is leaning against the gates, as the </p>
<p>HUMAN FORMS OF JACQUES AND MARY start to head in. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HUMAN GUS </p>
<p>What are you doing? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HUMAN JACQUES </p>
<p>Thought we’d pop in for dance or</p>
<p>two.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HUMAN MARY</p>
<p>Maybe have a little cheese!Want </p>
<p>any?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>HUMAN GUS </p>
<p>Mmm...Sure. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They continue walking in, hand in hand. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE FRONT YARD — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As Jacques and Mary enter, Ana passes them and walks up to</p>
<p>the dessert table and grabs a cupcake, which she promptly </p>
<p>stuffs into her mouth.A second into tasting it, she closes</p>
<p>her eyes. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Mmm...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Someone hands her a napkin. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 37.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>(o.s.) </p>
<p>You’ve got a little – </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She opens her eyes and smiles, as she takes the napkin and</p>
<p>dabs her mouth. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>(smiling)</p>
<p>Thanks, Will... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She tosses the napkin onto the table. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>I take it you’re not here as a</p>
<p>baker.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>Nah, just thought I’d swipe some</p>
<p>food.Biscuits, cupcakes,</p>
<p>beignets...Maybe steal a tart...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ana bites her lip and eyes him. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Is there a...particular tart</p>
<p>you...had in mind?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>Well...There is this one ginger </p>
<p>tart I’ve had my eye on...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>(smirking) </p>
<p>Well, then... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She drags him off.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE BALCONY — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Thomas leads Ella out to the balcony.To a perfect view of </p>
<p>the fireworks.The very same view they will go to again at </p>
<p>their wedding in OUaT-104.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>This is my favorite view from the </p>
<p>palace. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>It’s...A DREAM! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 38.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>I assure you, it is very much </p>
<p>real.Look.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He points to a fountain in the center of the town square. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS (cont’d) </p>
<p>Every morning, the street </p>
<p>performers set up by that </p>
<p>fountain.And the people gather</p>
<p>around to watch.And I always make </p>
<p>sure to send tips down to ALL of</p>
<p>them.And over there?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He points to some shops.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS (cont’d) </p>
<p>There’s a bakery whose smells flow</p>
<p>ALL the way here, so I’m always </p>
<p>sure to send for some bread.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>You see everything from above.But </p>
<p>do you ever leave yourself to see </p>
<p>them from the ground level? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>When I can.Sometimes, I like to </p>
<p>sneak away! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>I know the feeling.I had to sneak </p>
<p>out tonight.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>Ah. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He spots something in the garden. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS (cont’d) </p>
<p>What the —</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Cinderella spins around to take a look.It’s a couple who</p>
<p>has snuck off for a romp amongst the trees — one of them</p>
<p>having bright, red hair; the other, evidently not a guest.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>Oh my gods; that’s my stepsister! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Thomas’ face turns redder than Ana’s hair, while Ella </p>
<p>laughs.Once they recompose themselves:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 39.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA (cont’d) </p>
<p>Yeah, don’t let their beauty fool </p>
<p>you; my stepsisters are ugly on the </p>
<p>inside.The other one more so than </p>
<p>her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She points into the garden. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA (cont’d) </p>
<p>And don’t get me started on my</p>
<p>stepmother.She makes them look</p>
<p>like saints.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>Hence why you had to sneak off to </p>
<p>get here. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She nods. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS (cont’d) </p>
<p>Wow.I can’t even imagine... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>(smiles) </p>
<p>At least, I have tonight to enjoy.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Thomas smiles back. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA (cont’d) </p>
<p>May I kiss His Royal Highness?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>Yes, you may. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>As they lean in to kiss, the clock starts to ring, signaling</p>
<p>the hour.She glances at the palace’s clocktower: It’s </p>
<p>twelve. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>Oh no!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She pulls away. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA (cont’d) </p>
<p>I lost track of time; thought it</p>
<p>was eleven!I have to go!</p>
<p>(to herself) </p>
<p>I’ll never make it out of here in </p>
<p>heels...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She takes off her shoes and hands them to Thomas then runs</p>
<p>inside. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>40.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE — NIGHT</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ella runs through the ballroom, pushing her way through the </p>
<p>crowd.Elsewhere, Lady Tremaine and Drizella are looking </p>
<p>around. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Where has your sister gone to?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>I don’t know, mom.</p>
<p>(furrows brow) </p>
<p>But I have an idea... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. NOTTINGHAM PALACE FRONT YARD — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mary and Jacques are piling cheese into their hands.Once</p>
<p>Ella exits the palace, they notice her.On her way out, she</p>
<p>bumps into Ana, stepping out of the trees, her dress not</p>
<p>quite on right. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>I’ll cover for you, if you stall</p>
<p>for me. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ana nods, and Ella runs off.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>Fix your dress! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She does, just in time for her mother and sister to come</p>
<p>outside.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>There you are.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>(to her mother)</p>
<p>See!She’s beaming!</p>
<p>(to Ana) </p>
<p>Where’s your thief buddy? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>What are you talking about? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>(grinning) </p>
<p>Have you met any prospects, </p>
<p>perhaps?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ana hangs her head in shame.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 41.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>No... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She looks back up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>It’s just...the food is so</p>
<p>amazing!You REALLY should have</p>
<p>some, while I continue looking! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She starts to lead them to the desserts, but her mother </p>
<p>turns around. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>I’m getting tired.Don’t fret; </p>
<p>there will be more balls.More </p>
<p>opportunities for me to taste the </p>
<p>foods you so love, and for you to </p>
<p>meet a man of status! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ana turns her back around.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Oh, but the cupcakes are to DIE </p>
<p>for!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lady Tremaine turns again.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>ANASTASIA!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Just one...morsel?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>He is here.Will.Isn’t he? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Don’t be absurd.He could never</p>
<p>get in here!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Let’s go. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She heads out, followed by her daughters. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>END OF ACT FOUR </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTINUED: 42.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ACT FIVE</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY — PRESENT DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MR. GOLD is fixing a piece of jewelry with some tweezers, </p>
<p>under a magnifying glass.He looks up, when the bell on the</p>
<p>door rings.Emma enters, Roxas on her shoulder.They are</p>
<p>followed by Regina, Ashley, and Mother Superior.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MR. GOLD</p>
<p>Miss Swan.Madame Mayor.To what</p>
<p>do I owe this pleasure? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Skuld.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MR. GOLD</p>
<p>Ah. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He sets the piece of jewelry down.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MR. GOLD (cont’d) </p>
<p>I see.Unfortunately — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He ducks down to look for something in the counter. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MR. GOLD (cont’d) </p>
<p>— I can’t exactly help you find </p>
<p>her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He arises with a box, which he sets on the desk and </p>
<p>opens.It’s the Fairy Godmother’s wand.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MR. GOLD (cont’d) </p>
<p>But I DO have her wand. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Emma looks at Mother Superior.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR </p>
<p>Even with her wand, I can’t undo</p>
<p>what’s happened to Roxas. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ASHLEY</p>
<p>(to Roxas) </p>
<p>Sorry, bud.Guess this is the end</p>
<p>of the line.</p>
<p>(looking at Mr. Gold)</p>
<p>Rumpel made sure of that. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Gold holds up a finger. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 43.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MR. GOLD</p>
<p>I wouldn’t fret just yet, dearie! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He lowers his hand. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MR. GOLD (cont’d) </p>
<p>Just because I can’t help you find</p>
<p>her...doesn’t mean she can’t be </p>
<p>found!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ASHLEY</p>
<p>But — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MR. GOLD</p>
<p>As the Dark One, I had access to</p>
<p>many great powers.BUT!All </p>
<p>magic...comes with a price. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He takes out August’s drawing of the Dagger.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MR. GOLD</p>
<p>Abilities were restricted.I was </p>
<p>unable to kill a fairy.No matter</p>
<p>how hard I tried.A consequence of </p>
<p>some messy business, involving the</p>
<p>second Dark One.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Despite her superpower, Emma still feels the need to consult</p>
<p>Mother Superior, who is looking rather morose.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Is this true? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>At first, she does not answer.It takes her a while to </p>
<p>recompose herself.Finally:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR </p>
<p>Yeah. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ASHLEY</p>
<p>But the explosion — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MR. GOLD</p>
<p>Well, there’s nothing wrong with a</p>
<p>little showmanship, dearie! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>REGINA</p>
<p>Hold on.You TOLD me that fairy</p>
<p>was dead! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He leans in toward her. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 44.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MR. GOLD</p>
<p>I...Exaggerated.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Both Emma and Regina roll their eyes at him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>So, then what happened to her?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Gold smiles sheepishly. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. ELLA’S HOUSE FOYER — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Tremaines enter to find a mess. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>What in Oz’s name happened here!? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ella enters from the sitting room, sweeping the floor.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>You should have seen it!The Merry </p>
<p>Men broke in!And, and, and I had</p>
<p>to fight them off!Little John </p>
<p>made his way to the kitchen and </p>
<p>tried to steal some plates.Friar</p>
<p>Tuck knocked over a chair.</p>
<p>Marian’s pretty spry for a pregnant </p>
<p>woman!Oh!And that Will</p>
<p>Scarlet?Would you believe he</p>
<p>tried to pickpocket me!?He’s</p>
<p>lucky I caught him in time; I would </p>
<p>have taken my broom to his</p>
<p>tallywags, had he snatched my key!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>I protest!Will is NOT a Merry </p>
<p>Man!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ella shoots her a look of "Really!?"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>Yet.He’s in training. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lady Tremaine briefly facepalms.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>(to Ella)</p>
<p>Fine, then.Carry on.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Tremaines head upstairs.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>45.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. ANASTASIA’S ROOM — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ana bursts in and locks the door behind her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Bippidi-Boppidi-Boo.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>Bippidi-Boppidi-Boo!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Still nothing!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>Bippidi-Boppidi-Boo?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She sticks her head out the window and notices something odd</p>
<p>on the ground.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>How long have we grown...pumpkins?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. ELLA’S HOUSE — NIGHT </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ana bolts outside and runs up to the pumpkin. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Could it be?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She picks it up and examines it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CLOSE UP: PUMPKIN IN ANASTASIA’S HANDS</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>SMASH CUT TO:</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY — PRESENT DAY</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>CLOSE UP: PUMPKIN IN ANASTASIA’S HANDS</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>All, as before, except for Roxas who is sitting on Gold’s </p>
<p>desk.Also, Ana has brought the pumpkin over.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>(to Roxas) </p>
<p>Lucky for you, I carry this pumpkin </p>
<p>around, as a good luck charm! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR </p>
<p>Alright.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She picks up the fairy godmother’s wand.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 46.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR (cont’d)</p>
<p>Here goes nothing!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ana tosses the pumpkin into the air.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR (cont’d)</p>
<p>Bippidi-Boppidi-Boo!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The pumpkin explodes, and, when the flames clear, the Fairy </p>
<p>Godmother is standing in its place. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Skuld?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>FAIRY GODMOTHER </p>
<p>That’s my name. </p>
<p>(to Mother Superior) </p>
<p>Thank you for getting me out of </p>
<p>that pumpkin. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Mother Superior hands her her wand. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR </p>
<p>Thank Anastasia for finding you.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Skuld smiles at Ana.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MOTHER SUPERIOR (cont’d)</p>
<p>But, right now, we need your help.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She points to Roxas, and Skuld looks at him.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>FAIRY GODMOTHER </p>
<p>I see.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She waves her wand. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>FAIRY GODMOTHER (cont’d)</p>
<p>Salagadoola, Mechicka Boola,</p>
<p>Bippidi-Boppidi-Boo!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>In a burst of sparkles, Roxas regains his original size.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>Thanks! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He hops off the desk. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS (cont’d)</p>
<p>I’ve been frantic all day, ’cause I </p>
<p>was so small! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 47.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>FAIRY GODMOTHER </p>
<p>If that ever happens, again, just </p>
<p>say "Bippidi-Boppidi-Boo," and I’ll </p>
<p>be right there! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>Will do.But, hopefully I stay my</p>
<p>own size, from now on!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Come on.Bet you’re starving!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>Yeah, but...I think I’ll avoid</p>
<p>mushrooms, for a while! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He, Emma, and Regina exit.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ASHLEY</p>
<p>Ana, care to join us? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Why not?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She smiles and exits with Ashley. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>FAIRY GODMOTHER </p>
<p>(to Gold)</p>
<p>Now that they’re gone...If you EVER </p>
<p>try something like that, again, you </p>
<p>will wish you hadn’t! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>MR. GOLD</p>
<p>Well, my magic’s gone, so you </p>
<p>shouldn’t have to worry about that. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Nevertheless, Skuld watches him, as she and Mother Superior </p>
<p>exit.Nervous, he returns to his work. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lily is printing something out, when the Jabberwock enters. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK</p>
<p>You wanted to see me? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lily grabs the printout and waves her in. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY</p>
<p>Yes!Please take a seat at my</p>
<p>desk. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 48.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She points to her desk.They both head over to it and sit</p>
<p>down.Lily sets the printout down and starts typing on her </p>
<p>computer. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY (cont’d) </p>
<p>Alright, so I was able to get a bit </p>
<p>out of Penelope, while you were </p>
<p>outside, but I’m gonna need you to</p>
<p>tell me what you saw. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK</p>
<p>Okay. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY</p>
<p>But first, I’m gonna ask you a few</p>
<p>specific questions that came up.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK</p>
<p>Ah. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY</p>
<p>Jill.In your vision of Penelope’s </p>
<p>fears — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She turns the monitor around.On it is the security footage</p>
<p>of the art theft in OUaTiKH-213.Namely, the thief </p>
<p>themself. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY (cont’d) </p>
<p>— did you see this person?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK</p>
<p>(nods) </p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY</p>
<p>This person stole paintings of my </p>
<p>girlfriend’s brother.An </p>
<p>alchemist.As is this person.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She taps the screen.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY (cont’d) </p>
<p>And Penelope mentioned an alchemist </p>
<p>killing some she called "Dodger." </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She changes the image on the screen to show Jack Dawkins. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY (cont’d) </p>
<p>An alias used by someone who</p>
<p>followed Ansem.And who</p>
<p>disappeared around the time of that </p>
<p>art theft.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 49.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK</p>
<p>Do you...happen to have any files </p>
<p>of that person younger? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She calls up an image of Dodger as a teen.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>JABBERWOCK (cont’d) </p>
<p>Yeah.He was there, too. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY</p>
<p>Figured.You ready to tell me what </p>
<p>you saw?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The Jabberwock nods.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. ELLA’S HOUSE KITCHEN — DAY — FLASHBACK </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>With spots of flour on her face, Ella is mixing breakfast </p>
<p>for Lady Tremaine, Ana, and Drizella, who are seated at the </p>
<p>table, sipping tea. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lady Tremaine is reading the paper between sips, exchanging </p>
<p>her cup for a pair of handheld reading glasses.A knock</p>
<p>raps on the door. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Do get that, Drizella.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She sets down her tea and exits the kitchen.Ella watches</p>
<p>her leave.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. ELLA’S HOUSE FOYER — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Drizella walks up to the door and opens it.Outside is the </p>
<p>ROYAL FOOTMAN and Thomas, who is carrying the glass </p>
<p>slippers. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>Your Highness!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>I’m here to see Ella. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>I normally go by “Driz,” but</p>
<p>whatever suits you! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>You’re the only Ella here?</p>
<p>(to his footman) </p>
<p>Come on, this is the wrong place. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 50.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He starts to walk away. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>Please don’t go!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. ELLA’S HOUSE KITCHEN — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ella, Tremaine, and Ana, as before. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Anastasia, see what the problem is. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She sets down her tea and gets up, when Drizella reenters.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>It was the Prince.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>The Prince? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She runs out. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>CINDERELLA!!! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She follows her out.Drizella and Ana follow.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EXT. ELLA’S HOUSE — DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ella runs out, just as Thomas is getting into his carriage, </p>
<p>driven by the footman.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>WAIT! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He stops and looks at her.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>Ella. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He grabs the slippers from the carriage and takes them to </p>
<p>her.The Tremaines step outside. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Cinderella, get back in here this </p>
<p>— </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She stops, when she sees what’s happening.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 51.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>You left these. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>DRIZELLA</p>
<p>What is — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Shh!</p>
<p>(to Ana) </p>
<p>We need to do something about your</p>
<p>hair. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>My — What’s wrong with my hair? </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>THOMAS</p>
<p>I...hope this isn’t the last I’ll </p>
<p>see you.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>Umm — </p>
<p>(looks at her stepfamily)</p>
<p>— I...don’t really have much free </p>
<p>time. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lady Tremaine walks up toward Ella. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Oh, pish-posh!Anastasia can pick</p>
<p>up the slack! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She stops.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>(to Ana) </p>
<p>Can’t she?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>(clearly annoyed)</p>
<p>Yes, mother.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Lady Tremaine takes Ella by the shoulders.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Ella, my sweet darling girl!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Okay, look.Ella is quite visibly baffled by this. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE (cont’d)</p>
<p>I am so sorry, if we have EVER made </p>
<p>you feel unwelcome in our home. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 52.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>I lived here first. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Also, right in front of the Prince?Okay...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LADY TREMAINE </p>
<p>Regardless, let us put that behind</p>
<p>us.It was wrong of me to treat</p>
<p>you as anything less than a </p>
<p>daughter. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ELLA</p>
<p>Thanks... </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Okay, by the looks on their faces, Thomas and Ella are</p>
<p>having two very different reactions to this whole scenario. </p>
<p>He clearly has no clue his presence has anything to do with </p>
<p>Lady Tremaine’s sudden change of heart. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ella, on the other hand, is seeing right through her little </p>
<p>charade...but she’ll take it. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>END OF ACT FIVE </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CONTINUED: 53.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>TAG </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY — PRESENT DAY </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Half the PEOPLE there are female.Roxas, Regina, and Emma</p>
<p>are seated with Henry and Neal across from Lily, Will, Ana, </p>
<p>and Ashley.Nobody at all is eating mushrooms, and Roxas,</p>
<p>is scarfing down some fries.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Wow, that’s...something.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY</p>
<p>I have it all logged at the </p>
<p>station.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Well, I’ll be sure to take a look </p>
<p>at it.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>LILY</p>
<p>Meanwhile, I’m recommending </p>
<p>Penelope Scarlet be handed over </p>
<p>Wonderland. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>WILL</p>
<p>She should be with us.Her family. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>And, rest assured, Wonderland’s </p>
<p>criminal justice system has </p>
<p>reformed since my time as Red </p>
<p>Queen.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>EMMA</p>
<p>Yeah, I can do that.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>AQUA enters and walks up to them. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>AQUA</p>
<p>Hey!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She sits down next to Ashley. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>AQUA</p>
<p>Thanks for helping Roxas! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ROXAS </p>
<p>Uh, yeah, they, uh, really got me </p>
<p>out of a pickle!Speaking of — </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He offers her the pickle that came with his fries.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(CONTINUED)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>CONTINUED: 54.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>AQUA</p>
<p>Oh, thanks! </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She takes it and takes a bite, raising her eyebrows </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA </p>
<p>Don’t worry.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>She and Ashley look at eachother. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ANASTASIA (cont’d)</p>
<p>I’ve come quite a way, myself.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>INT. ANASTASIA’S BATHROOM — NIGHT — FLASHBACK </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ana washes her hair.Once she dries it off, we get a good</p>
<p>look at it, when she looks in the mirror.It’s blonde. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>END OF TAG</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>FADE OUT.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>